


Naruto Shippuden episode 433: The Search Mission (extended cut scene), by Jiraiya

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Episode Related, Forced to Watch, Genjutsu, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Masks, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Remember that episode in Jiraiya's novel where the jonin instructors all got kidnapped by tentacles?In which I take 11k words to make the joke “I’ve seen enough hentai to know where this is going”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Jiraiya & Tsunade (Naruto), Maito Gai | Might Guy & Tenten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Naruto Shippuden episode 433: The Search Mission (extended cut scene), by Jiraiya

“Lee will be back with the water soon. And I’m sure Neji will be able to figure out what’s wrong. So just hold on until they get here, okay, Guy-sensei?”

Despite her concern, Tenten showed Guy a reassuring smile and held his hand for comfort. Her sensei was clearly in agony, so she was trying to be the positive one for once, since he couldn’t be.

Tenten had seen Guy weather immense levels of pain before, but he had never been brought to his knees as easily as this, and so suddenly, too. She couldn’t even imagine what could be affecting him so strongly when Tenten, Lee, and Neji were all left completely unaffected.

“Neji’s Byakugan can check on you when he gets back. We may not have a medical ninja on our team…” She said that part apologetically, and Guy wanted to open his mouth and assure her again that plenty of fine kunoichi couldn’t perform medical ninjutsu, and it was nothing for her to feel guilty of or ashamed about. Guy’s mind and his mouth refused to form words, though. “—But Neji’s better than a medical ninja! He’s smart and he can see right through you! Whatever’s going on in there, Neji’s the guy to figure it out!” With Lee gone, Tenten tried to be extra bubbly and optimistic to make up for it, as if compensating for both Lee and Guy.

Guy couldn’t find the strength to respond, gasping and clutching a hand to his heart and trying to catch his breath. His entire body throbbed such sharp, radiating pain that it almost numbed his mind.

“Guy-sensei! Listen to me!” Tenten commanded, slapping her hands onto his shoulder and shaking him back and forth. She grabbed him by the chin and turned his gaze towards her. She was a very sweet and very caring girl, but her bedside manner for injured people was a tad bit aggressive. It was probably for the best that she poured her talents into taijutsu instead of medicine.

But that was one of the things Guy admired about Tenten –her strong spirit! Once she had finally managed to get his attention on her, she pulled away, grinned, and shot Guy one of his own Nice Guy poses. Her thumbs-up was almost perfect, and her wink was better than it used to be, too. “It’ll be okay, Guy-sensei! You better hang in there, you got it? You promised to give me sansetsukon lessons after this mission, so you’re not allowed to die here!”

Guy nodded and smiled, although in his pain, it probably came out more as a grimace.

Tenten dropped the pose and pulled a face. “—You better not tell Lee and Neji I did that. Ugh! So embarrassing!”

She started going on a bit of a rant about Guy’s more embarrassing poses and habits and how they helped cheer her up sometimes, so she was _only_ doing that to help cheer him up, too, and _not_ because she thought this whole “youth” thing was anything but stupid and weird. It helped fill the awkward silence, and it filled Guy’s heart with warmth. If Guy was in a bit less pain, he would have chuckled instead of just letting his vision trail back down to the ground, trying and failing to temper the piercing ache coursing through his bones.

It was at that point that a tendril emerged out of nowhere and brushed against Guy. He spotted it out of the corner of his vision.

It was dark purple, almost black in hue, and slender. Flexible but solid, like the body of a snake or the arm of an octopus. It wiggled against Guy’s leg, sweeping down and along his body like it was drawing an outline around him, snaking up his arm and wiggling. Countless others soon emerged, dozens of them sticking out around Guy’s back and ominously swaying back and forth.

He glanced down and noticed he was being held down by three of the tentacles, sprouting from right in front of him. They held him steady, but were still moving, the tips flicking back and forth and the flesh rippling like the appendages were alive and breathing. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was cooler than human skin, but not outright cold, and had an unexpectedly soft, ethereal texture. The surface was smooth, and the body itself, spongy like a snail.

Alarm didn’t sink in. Not immediately, even when tendrils came up and wrapped around his ankles. His mind was too numbed by the pain shooting from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes to properly assess something that seemed so small. It was getting hard to concentrate at all through the haze in his mind, and he wondered if this was some sort of hallucination.

He moved to pull the tendril away distractedly. His reach stopped inches from the thick dark thing curled around his leg when it suddenly tightened.

Guy narrowed his eyes, surprised enough by that to jolt his sense of suspicion. He tried to pull it away again, but another tendril wrapped around his wrist, tightening its hold and pulling back.

Were these things sentient? Responding to stimuli? Being controlled by someone?

Those questions would have to wait. Guy gritted his teeth when several more tentacles snapped out all at once, wrapping around his arms and legs.

As more tendrils reached for him, enveloping him, he realized he was really trapped. His legs wouldn’t respond to his already slowed thoughts. He gritted his teeth and fought against the grip, but he could barely move his limbs at all, and the tentacles only curled in tighter. He tried to lunge forward, or at least crawl, only to feel a thick tentacle wrap around his waist with a deceptively fast speed, tight enough to bruise his waist. He could only struggle in place as that tentacles kept him where he was.

Since he couldn’t run, Guy tried to fight them off, but their grip was far too constricting for him to twist his wrists in the right direction. Hitting them didn't seem to help either. The things just spasmed, tightening more.

For the first time in a long time, Guy was powerless.

He wanted to cry out to Tenten in horror or in warning as he realized it, but the words stuck in his throat as the strange, cold slime of the tentacles curled along his arms, up his legs, around his waist.

Tenten drew back in revulsion at the sight of the tendrils. “G…Guy-sensei, what are those things?!” She fruitlessly tried to grab at the tendrils and pull them away.

Guy opened his mouth, but he felt voiceless. So instead, with all the strength in could muster in his aching body, he took Tenten by the shoulders and shoved her away, out of their reach. She stumbled and fell backwards, needing a moment to regain her balance and get back up.

He felt bad, but if nothing else, he would protect his students. “Look out for each other—!" Guy choked out a quiet order.

“Hey! –You idiot, why do always have to try be so strong all by so yourself? Guy-sensei!”

Guy was pulled down, not through a hole or through quicksand, but through the unbroken, solid ground. His sight of Tenten slipped away as she lunged to try to catch his hand just a moment too late. It moved so rapidly that the resulting cloud of dust completely blinded Guy. He instinctively closed his eyes when he felt a strange shift in pressure as the tendrils pulled him under.

“Guy-sens—!”

Her voice didn’t fade; it didn’t muffle. It vanished all at once. Guy couldn’t tell if his ears weren’t working or if he was just too far away to hear her already.

Before he could gather the strength to fight it, the tendrils pulled him under, and for a moment, Guy was completely disoriented, losing precious seconds as he got dragged down further. The sharp pain radiating through his body intensified, consciousness and vision both faded to black, his limbs lost the strength and will to fight fast enough before they had him in a tight hold, pulling him down into the depths. It was getting harder and harder to focus. When he opened his eyes to get a grip, his vision was swimming and weirdly tilted at the edges.

Guy took a deep breath, centered himself, focused his spiritual and physical energy in his mind.

_Gate of Healing, open._

Instantly, Guy was revitalized and stronger. His vision cleared, and he had control of his limbs and his thoughts again. “Ugh… Where am I? Was I pulled underground somehow? –Lee! Tenten! Neji!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, but there was no reply. He couldn’t sense their chakra anymore. Those things must have taken him a long way.

Finally returned to his senses, Guy tried to find his bearings. His eyes slowly adjusted to his unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn’t the forest anymore, and it certainly wasn’t some underground cavern. He didn’t know how to describe this place.

No floor, no walls, no ceilings, no grass, no sun. Guy couldn’t even see the solid ground that kept this place from being a pure void, although it had to be there, because he was sitting against it and not falling.

The edges of the world seemed obscured in dark fog and clouds of varying shades of gray in every direction, including down, dotted with starlight-like spots throughout. He wasn’t sure if it could be described most aptly as a cloudy ocean or a murky sky, but it was all around him. There was no visible source of light, but he could somehow see just fine in here.

He gave his bonds a tug and knew instantly that he was still trapped, his super-human strength no match against the tendrils. He tried to kick his legs free, but the tentacles held tight, looping several times around his leg warmers.

The tentacles that still held him in place didn’t seem to have a main body. They appeared from the edges of the void beneath him, fading into the cloudy nothingness beyond that. He didn’t know where they were coming from, so they could emerge from anywhere. They were probably the result of some jutsu. He’d have to find the shinobi casting it in order to undo it.

He looked around and realized he wasn’t alone. Nearby, there was another mass of tentacles writhing around someone else, someone Guy recognized all too well.

“—Kakashi!” Guy jerked hard on the tentacles, only for them to get taut. The more he struggled, the more tentacles appeared, wrapping around his torso and up his thick biceps and thighs. He could feel every weapon on his body being pressed into his muscles as the things completely incapacitated him.

Kakashi’s eyes and mouth twitched slightly. Kakashi could hear him, at least. He wasn’t dead or impossible to reach with his voice, just impossible just reach with his hands. “Kakashi! Kakashi! Wake up, I’m going to get us out of here!”

“Hm? What’s this? Oh no…” Guy jolted and looked at the source of the unfamiliar voice. A man approached him. It was like he had appeared out of nowhere. Unlike himself and Kakashi, this man wasn’t held down by anything, and the tentacles didn’t move to capture him.

Guy tensed.

He hadn’t heard him coming. Footsteps apparently didn’t sound an echo here in this strange space. Or maybe this man was uniquely skilled at hiding his presence.

The man was covered in bandages head to toe that concealed every bit of skin or hair he might have had, and he wore loose-fitting black clothes tied at the waist over the bandages, hiding his figure. His face was hidden underneath an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around a singular right eye hole.

He sounded calm and steady, speaking in a deep voice. “You have more energy than I expected. This trap should have left you completely drained.”

Guy tried to square up and seem more in control of the situation than he was. “You’re the one who kidnapped the other Leaf jonin, aren’t you?!”

His question was ignored. “I guess I should be happy that that boy’s teacher is so determined. But that depends where on what ends that determination serves…”

“Whoever you are, whatever you think, I’m not going to stand here and let you hurt my comrades!”

Guy used every bit of energy the second gate had granted him to kick against the ground and leap forward in a tackle, and he actually managed to move a sizable distance, despite the tentacles. The masked man spun away gracefully. His dodge eerily resembled Neji’s movements.

The tentacles caught Guy again, circled around his wrists and ankles, this time pulling him into the air with nothing to push off of for momentum. He scowled. “If you lay a finger on those children when they come for me—”

“You think they’ll choose to come for you, even if it means jeopardizing their mission?” The masked man asked, his head tilting to the side. “You sound confident in them. That would go against Konoha’s own teachings.” The masked man straightened back up with a shrug. “I look forward to seeing what that child values most…”

“Shut it! You don’t know a thing about my students!”

The tip of one tentacle flicked against Guy’s ear. “Even if you scream at the top of your lungs, those kids won’t be able to hear you from here. No one will. It would be best for all of us if you give in and pass out like the rest of Konoha’s jonin. Your fate and Konoha’s fate will be decided later, but for now, I don’t intend to hurt you. You were simply a hindrance to the test I wanted to give the genin. Now, you’re bait.”

“Well, Kakashi would never give in! And neither will I! You might as well give up!”

Guy heard a sigh come from behind the mask. “That’s a problem for me… I have no business with either of you right now.”

“Well, I have some business with you!” The purpose of Guy carrying on the conversation was more to be as loud as possible than to talk to this man, who Guy wasn’t in a proper position to interrogate yet. It worked, as he could finally see Kakashi begin to regain consciousness and react to all the shouting, stirring and turning.

Slowly and with great effort, Kakashi blinked his eye open. It took a while for his vision to adapt to the darkness around him, but he could make out the strange cloudy boundaries of the space. The architecture and colors of it were foreign to him, and he frowned. “Guy…?”

“Kakashi! You’re up!”

“…Where are the kids?” Kakashi jolted and tried to move, but he was just as trapped as Guy was by the tentacles holding him back.

Another sigh from behind the mask. “And now you’re both awake. This is a problem. I suppose Konoha produces ninjas who are strong, if nothing else… You are the one who’s been watching over that boy, so I apologize for this. I can’t have anyone getting in my way.”

A tentacle twined further down Guy’s arm as the masked man spoke, more and more of its flesh sliding between his fingers or around his limbs. Guy curled his hand around it and tried to grab hold of it. The tentacle quivered at his touch, sending vibrations all along his arm where it was coiled around him. The slippery thing simply pulsed and pumped itself in and out of Guy’s firm grip, almost like it enjoyed the tightness. Something leaked from its tip. Grossed out, Guy opened his hand and let it go.

Some smaller tentacles braided and merged themselves together into thicker tendrils, which securely locked around his legs and his arms and lifted him higher. Another smaller one wrapped around his neck. He found himself on his back suspended mid-air, forced to arch back, his legs folded at the knees were spread as far as they would go without causing him much harm, almost in an M-shape. The cold tentacles were wrapped around his thighs and ankle, holding him steady so that he had almost no room to move. The thick forest of vines pulsed against his body.

“—Guy!”

Kakashi went limp for a moment, rearranging the bones in his hands and arm and using that to slip out of the tentacles’ holds and reach towards Guy. The tentacles were fast, though. With lightning speed, his arm was snatched again by another black tentacle and twisted behind his back. His arms were pulled back behind his back rigidly, and tentacles were wrapped around his knees and calves, secured in a way that he could not break free from. Countless other tentacles appeared and reinforced the hold.

“You both are making this so much more difficult than it has to be,” the masked man said.

Kakashi watched powerlessly, arms struggling fruitlessly against the binds that held them apart. He should have been more careful. He should have been paying attention, watching his own back instead of depending on his genin to watch it for him. The fingerless gloves he wore creaked as his hands fisted in frustration behind his back, nails digging into his palms. He tried to remain calm and formulate some feasible plan of action as the tentacles spread Guy’s legs apart, all his muscles had tensed.

The tentacle wrapped around Guy’s neck slid up his face, wiggling and patting his cheek. Guy tried to ignore it. “Kakashi! Don’t lose heart! I’m going to get us out of here and back to our students—” Guy called out, but was stopped when the tendril slipped between his open lips, silencing his protests. He growled loud enough to resonate in his skull and tried to bite through the tentacle with willpower alone, but its flexible texture stretched and morphed and thickened like rubber or slime, unaffected.

The tip prodded his tongue. It didn't taste like much of anything, but he could feel tiny bumps along the surface that hadn't be obvious when he'd touched it with his hands. It pressed against the flat of his tongue and traced along the bumps, his saliva wetting the surface and making it slip around in his mouth. Soon, it worked its way slick across his tongue and pressed at the resistance of his throat. “Mmph— MM... MMM-M! M—!” His voice muffled as the tentacle reached even deeper in.

“Guy!” Kakashi tried to make eye contact, let Guy know he wasn't alone, but Guy’s eyes had snapped shut in a wince.

Guy gagged, and all of the tendrils tightened at once. In that moment of shocked inhale, as the breath is squeezed out of his chest, the tendril in his mouth began to push deeper, past resistance and into the tight clutch of his throat. He choked, trying desperately to breathe in through his nose but failing to gather much air. His head buzzed with static. He could feel every smooth bump on them as the tendril worked its way so far into his throat that Guy was sure it must have been visible from the outside. He struggled for all he was worth, growling angrily around the tentacle down his throat, but all his efforts were for naught.

Kakashi couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but he knew it was far too intimate for comfort. Guy twitched and swore, real tension making the tendons stand out on his wrists and flashes of real distress in his eyes.

The tentacles secreted something right into his throat, forcing down a salty, musky substance. Guy’s throat muscles worked on their own accord, swallowing more of the salty fluid. Kakashi could see the muscles in Guy’s throat swallow hard.

Dread shot down Kakashi’s spine as he wondered if these tendrils were drugged. Electricity sparked to life at Kakashi’s fingertips. “If you poison him, I’ll kill you myself,” he threatened, keeping his voice as level as possible, but he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking in barely contained anger.

The man’s shoulders shook slightly, a light puff of air from behind his mask. Almost like a small laugh. “It’s difficult to kill a dead man… But don’t worry, it’s no poison.”

Immediately, heat coursed through Guy’s body. It was some sort of aphrodisiac, and it was already boiling through his blood.

He started to feel hot, sweat-slicked, practically glowing. It made his body tremble with desire. He became hyperaware of the sweat that dripped down his neck. He could feel the way the shift of the wind pressed at his hair. He suddenly couldn’t stand the way his clothes felt; too restrictive. Every inch of his body was heightened with senses, and he was suddenly acutely aware of how tight his jumpsuit was. It felt like it was getting tighter, particularly around the crotch and where it brushed his hard nipples.

There was a coil burning in Guy stomach, tighter and tighter, so tight it left him lightheaded. The heat burning in his blood threatened to wash away every feeling, save pleasure and burning desire. He was starting to feel an increasing sense of discomfort at the spike in sensation. The moment he slumped, an ice-cold touch to the small of his back slid up his spine and made him tense up again, his back going ramrod straight.

"A much better use for your mouth. This should keep you a little quieter…" the masked man said with a nod. Guy glared at him, but the effect of the sharp glower was promptly ruined by the groan he let out as he felt another tentacle coil around his arm. The tentacles around his arms pushed up his sleeves to wrap themselves around more of his skin, then used their improved leverage to raise his arms up. He tugged against them, but they held him firmly in place.

Between his limbs being bound and the unreadable look the masked man was giving him, Guy was starting to feel like a pinned specimen on display. It made his skin crawl, especially combined with the sensation of the tentacles sliding over his skin and his tongue. He squirmed, the movement shifting the fabric of his jumpsuit and making him suddenly very aware of how hard his cock was. That spandex clinging to it made his caged cock ache. The ache made him throb.

Hot shame filled him and all the blood rushed from his cock to his face at the thought of these things making him hard. And he knew Kakashi could see everything. 

Kakashi watching all of this made it so much worse. Guy tilted his head back far enough that the tentacle in his mouth popped out. Kakashi could hear the soft catches and whines of breath Guy was making, as though the words had been knocked right out of him, until he could finally gather enough air to gasp out, "Let me go—!"

The tentacle in his mouth was replaced by two others, stretching his mouth. The tentacles pulsed, shooting another load down his throat.

Guy watched the masked man take a step closer. “Since you won’t settle quietly, I have no choice. You’ve forced my hand.”

Guy was so caught up in trying to focus on the man— search for some hint of how this jutsu worked and how to disable or at least how to free Kakashi, who was looking increasingly worried and pale— that when he felt a weight at his asshole, it caught him off guard. He immediately tensed.

Something large and phallic pressed against Guy’s butt, slowly rubbing at the material stretched over his cheeks. Guy groaned and jerked at the sweet, sliding pressure down the crack of his ass. He couldn't parse the sensation until he realized it was one of the tentacles running along the outside of his jumpsuit, slipping between his legs and forward to play with his painfully hard cock and tap curiously at the head through the fabric. A traitorous warmth seeped into his body as the tendril rubbed sensually against him.

Each little tap went through him like concussive force, a whole-body flinch that made him realize how he was bent and held up in such an awkward, visible position by these things. His lower body and limbs were still restrained, his spine was arched, his legs were wide and his ass presented toward Kakashi. Kakashi, of all people, was seeing this moment of weakness. Kakashi could see exactly how little it took to shred his control. Guy shuddered and flushed red, feeling more naked with his clothes still on than he'd ever felt in bed or in hot springs.

Kakashi could see the goosebumps on Guy’s skin, and the tentacles moving across his body. His eyes widened, then widened more as the tentacles around Guy’s body writhed, pressing and stroking and insinuating themselves under his spandex. Kakashi could see the seams of the jumpsuit straining as they molded around the tentacles’ shape.

Following that line of sight, Kakashi couldn't avoid noticing that Guy looked painfully, desperately hard, erection tenting his jumpsuit and hips jerking in tiny circles. He could smell the scent of Guy’s arousal from there.

“You sick piece of trash…!” Kakashi shot a sharp glare in the masked man’s direction, but the tentacles around him forced him to turn his head and face towards Guy again. He couldn’t avert his gaze. Had Kakashi not been wearing a mask, he knew for a fact that his face would have betrayed his frustration.

“I don’t plan to knock you out with blunt force, Guy. And I don’t plan on using poison,” he said, apparently a belated response to Kakashi’s threat. “I’ll simply have to tire you until you pass out instead. A bit of physical activity should do the trick. As a taijutsu master, I’m sure you’ve trained to endure all sorts of things, but I doubt you’ve trained to endure this.”

While he was distracted by the monologuing, Guy almost hadn’t noticed his suit being removed— tugged down at first, then impatiently it ripped away along with his undergarments, exposing his bare ass to the cold air and leaving his weapons pouch and his headband to clatter to the floor, along with his spare jumpsuit and the remaining tatters of his old jumpsuit that weren’t still clinging to his skin. Guy wanted to pull away or at least close his legs, but he was powerless to do either. He was left him completely exposed to the two men with him. He tried to fight the embarrassment slowly creeping into his body; he closed his eyes tightly, but shame flooded him anyways, along with a deep red blush.

Even naked, the air did nothing to cool his rising body temperature. He shuddered as the cool surface of the tentacles snaked across his bare abdomen, right along Guy’s v-line, dipping into the valleys and curves of Guy’s muscular, lean build.

Tentacles traced his ribs around to under his arms. "Mmph—!" Guy gasped and pulled hard on the restraints, but they held his forearms above his head; there was no way for him to shield himself or redirect the touch. The flexible tendrils turned hard and soft and hard again, adjusting their pressure and touch as they roamed across his skin. One of them curved up into his armpit and his chest jerked involuntarily, his nipples and every hair on his body standing up hard.

His body felt sensitive to every touch. In fact, his skin tingled everywhere the tentacle touched it. Guy shuddered, now thoroughly creeped out, because it felt genuinely good.

He felt something warm and wet press between his cheeks, teasing and tasting his asshole while the situation Guy was in slowly sunk in. He flinched and tried to move away from the touch, letting out a surprised noise that could barely be heard around the tentacles gagging him.

The tentacle on his stomach trailed up to his chest. Two smaller tentacles latched onto each one of his nipples, wet like mouths, but not at all warm. The way they suctioned and pumped, it felt like he was being sucked.

The tentacles in his mouth left him unable to close it. He couldn’t even silence his wet gasps as he felt the tentacles coil around his balls and glide between the cleft of his ass cheeks. Mewling whimpers fell from his swollen lips, and the tentacles began to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Guy felt a tentacle slide up his bare leg, brushing aside the torn pieces of spandex along its path. It wrapped around his already throbbing dick and squeezed. It was wholly unlike any sensation he'd felt there before. Between the texture, the pressure and the position, and there was no way he was going to last through much more of it. The tentacle was undulating against the sensitive skin and Guy could do nothing but writhe, trying to get away from the all-encompassing pleasure as well as get closer to it. His body was torn between the two urges, unable to choose, trembling like a leaf in the wind against the onslaught of sensations.

His cock couldn’t get harder. The slit left a wet string of pre-come against his abs every time his body jolted. Smaller tentacles wrapped around his sac, pulling his balls down before pushing them up. More tentacles wrapped around his cock, stroking with that weird secretion it gave off.

He tried to keep his anal muscles clamped, but his rim finally gave way to the thing trying to invade it. He gasped, chest rising and shoulders spreading as he finally felt what must have been the smallest of tentacles push past his anal sphincter and penetrate him, its slime helping it work its way in with ease. Guy whimpered at the feeling of his raw hole being probed.

It probed softly at first, playing with the anal muscles. At first, it was too thin to really feel like much of anything as the tentacle wiggled around in him, but then it settled in just the right spot, digging into Guy’s prostate without mercy. Guy couldn't have stopped himself from moaning if he tried, thrusting back into the touch on instinct.

He could feel the amorous tendrils exploring; he groaned as he felt two, then three more enter after the initial penetration. The tentacles rocked him back onto the twining tentacles inside him, forming one thick mass that slowly ground into his prostate, holding him open. He was lost in that sensation for a while, unable to feel anything outside of the sliding and gliding of the tendrils in his mouth, his anus, and against his balls.

Guy was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to ignore that pressure on his prostate, the suction on his dick, and the way his testicles tightened. Guy writhed against it, trying to pull away because it was too much now, the pressure and heat and–

His orgasm took him by surprise, his body simply cresting a wave and releasing as it hit the bottom. He came with a start, so caught off guard that he almost choked on his own breath.

More tendrils slithered up his legs and around his chest, and they spread his legs wider. He shouted when the tentacles in his ass pulled out roughly.

“Guy! Hang in there!” Kakashi called out, which he only in hindsight realized was terrible phrasing. “No, I mean… um…”

“Nghm…” Guy wearily opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them at all. He saw Kakashi on his knees, still struggling against the binds and looking anxious.

Kakashi wished there was something—anything—he could do to help Guy, but he doubted the masked man had any plans of releasing them any time soon, even if he insisted that he didn’t need to hurt them. It felt like these tentacles were sapping his chakra steadily. It took effort just to keep himself from fainting again.

Guy whimpered softly as he felt more of the passionate protrusions wrap around his body again, crossing under his back and up his chest. The tips of them latched onto his nipples again, and he threw his head back at the feeling. “Ahh– ngh,” he mumbled around the tentacles still within his mouth.

Guy jerked as he felt a tiny tentacle gently encircle his cock at the tip, playing at the tip of his penis. The slick it was excreting was already making him hard again. The small tentacle dipped very shallowly into his slit and Guy instantly tried to thrust away; he did not want that, there! He shook his head furiously, trying to dislodge the limbs in his mouth again, but it only sunk deeper into his throat. He choked and coughed and then stilled, his back was painfully arched. Guy forced his body to ease again.

Guy hated this. His body was responding to the physical ministrations and the aphrodisiac despite the disgust and hatred he felt, despite the fact that his rival and their captor were his audience, despite the fact that he should be stronger than this. If anything, his humiliation only amplified his subconscious arousal. His skin felt hot all over, and when the tentacle on his cock started stroking him again, he almost groaned out loud at how sensitive he was.

“This looks like it’ll work, if I give it time. Either he’ll tire himself out from struggling so much, or they’ll squeeze the last of his resistance out of him.” The masked man shrugged in indifference. “It doesn’t matter which.”

Guy was still reeling enough from his orgasm that he couldn't immediately place the feeling of something blunt and thick against his rim, but when it started to push in his eyes widened. This one was so much thicker than the ones that had been in it before. The tentacle stroked over it, once, twice, cataloguing the way Guy couldn’t help but shiver as the very tip began to slowly, inexorably force its way inside. He could feel every sickening, slick bump along its length as it worked deeper, and it hurt in such a strange, invasive way that all he could do was scream until his voice went hoarse. Even that was muffled by the tendrils stuffing his mouth.

When his muscles struggled against it, the tendril slowly pulled out, letting Guy feel every inch, then slammed back in, causing Guy to shout again. Guy grunted and growled as it kept up the brutal pace, slamming deeper into him.

The tentacle around his cock coiled and uncoiled on him in time with the thrusts of the one in his ass, growing sticky with sweat and precum, and two more tentacles stretched out across his chest. They pressed their length against his skin and undulated rhythmically. Others still were whispering their way up his nose, into his ears, but those cavities were too short to keep their attention long.

Guy shuddered in dismay, but also due to the feeling of feeling so full everywhere. It didn't take long before Guy threw his head back and let another climax wash over him, hips stuttering.

Guy groaned. Never before had he so many sensations upon his body. He could feel tentacles still rolling his balls along their shaft as they oscillated against them. Guy once again felt a heat rising up in him, a physical yearning to be touched that was almost painful and very at odds with his mental yearning to snap these things in half and kick their captor in the face.

Against his will, his hips began to move with the thrusts of the tentacles in his anus. All Guy could do is gasp as a tentacle rubbed against his cock, hardening again despite coming twice so recently. It must have been caused by whatever liquid the tendrils had forced down his throat. That, or a side effect of the second gate’s rejuvenation. Maybe some mixture of both. Guy’s train of thought couldn’t stay focused enough to work out an answer to that.

The tentacle pushing deeper into his asshole began to move again, and he could not look down enough to see it, but he could feel the way that his stomach was bulging very slightly out as it took him. It felt like every movement was visible as it worked itself deeper into Guy than anything should. It felt like Kakashi surely must have been able to see it for himself. Guy couldn’t even beg or scream for it to stop.

Another tendril joined the first and he was stretched wider still. Desperate, wracked noises slipped out around the mass in his forced-open mouth. It ached.

He realized that he was still hard, despite the pain or because of it, and he let out a muffled cry as another thick, bumpy tendril curled slow around his cock, just tight enough that it didn’t quite hurt. Another, long and thin, traced over the head of his cock and he tried to struggle away again as it found a hole there too and sunk in for a brief moment, all of him invaded before it slipped back out shortly.

The tendrils in his ass began to move at that same moment. Not the slow, pulsing fullness of it seeking out his insides and filling him to the brim, but a baser movement. All of its bulk moved and fucked him all at once, letting him feel every slick bump as they pulled out of him and then forced their way back inside.

His eyes filled with tears as the thick tendrils around his waist pushed him back into the movement, rag dolling him back onto the tendrils in his hole and then forward into the ones that filled his aching throat. Slow and then faster, the prickling burn of pleasure in his gut turned into a hum that filled his whole body as he came again, another orgasm stolen from him.

The pleasure bothered Guy more than the pain. Guy could endure pain and come out stronger for it. He’d done that all his life, every day. But it was humiliating that this made any part of him feel pleasure. He did not want to like this. He hated this.

It still didn’t stop; he didn’t expect it to. They kept pulsing, kept fucking him even as the pleasure became pain again, stimulation beyond what he could bear. It was embarrassing thinking about what he looked like in this moment in front of Kakashi, spread and suspended before them, eyes wide and shocked with desire and drool at the corners of his mouth as it took him apart, so taken and so weak.

The mask man kneeled down beside Kakashi to look him in the eye. “You want to help him, Kakashi?” He asked quietly, lowering his voice so Guy couldn’t hear him.

Kakashi didn’t know how much this man knew or what his plan was, but he couldn’t waste time asking right now. He bobbed his head in a nod with the small bit of movement he could manage.

“I really have no intention of harming any of you. You’re all just bait for the test. I need to put him under like the rest of them, so I’m not going to let him go while he’s still conscious. But you could probably make this a little easier for him.”

The masked man reached out to him and pushed up the crooked end of Kakashi’s hitai-ate. Immediately, Kakashi closed his dark eye and opened the Sharingan. It twirled as it targeted the masked man’s visible eye.

The eye glinted in the darkness of the mask, and from this distance, Kakashi could see that it was a pure white color.

A Byakugan.

“That won’t work on me. You’ll only make yourself pass out sooner.” The man sounded unsurprised and unperturbed by the attempted attack. “But if you’re that upset about Guy, you could try to put your Sharingan to use for him instead.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “What are you suggesting?”

“I doubt you have enough chakra or stamina at the moment to use a very high level genjutsu. But he would probably be less frightened and more compliant if he was receiving the attention from ‘you,’” the masked man suggested. “You can manage that, I’m sure. If you can knock him unconscious yourself, even better.”

Kakashi tried to move, but the tentacles around Kakashi tightened, so he was clearly not being let go or given an actual chance to improve Guy’s situation. With that in mind, he understood the implication of the man’s words.

If all he could do was alleviate Guy’s pain, even with a lie, he would do it.

Kakashi made an internal assessment of his chakra level. The man was right, most of his stamina and chakra had been sapped by whatever jutsu had made him collapse in the first place, and the tentacles kept his hands apart and behind his back, so anything complex that required hand seals would be impossible to attempt. Even with a genjutsu, the most he could manage at the moment were visual and auditory hallucinations. Knocking someone out at a glance or cutting off their outside sense of sensation was behind his body’s current capabilities. Kakashi would pass out before he could finish either.

“Well, you don’t have to. I won’t force you. Like I said, you look ready to pass out at any second yourself, and eventually, so will Guy. If I just wait, I’m sure both of you will be out of commission without any additional interference from me.”

Kakashi looked back at Guy.

He groaned as the tentacles left his anus and a wet slurping sound could be heard as they left his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva at the corner of his mouth. When they pulled away, Guy mewled, very aware that he just made a pitiful, wanton sound. Now that his mouth was finally freed, Guy panted; inhaling deep breaths and tasting more than just the fluids left from the tendrils that had vacated his mouth.

“Wha-” his question was not completed, as the air was knocked out of him by a sharp crack then a sharp pain across his lower back and gluteus maximus. “—Fuck!” Guy lurched forward with the motion, and then began to rock against the steady whipping of tentacles against his body. Tears welled up in his eyes and the pain continued to grow, his lower body just a constant burning throb.

“Stop!” Kakashi pleaded.

“Have you made a decision?”

Kakashi nodded again, gritting his teeth under his mask.

It wasn’t much. But he wanted to help Guy. He hated seeing Guy in distress. If this was all he could do right now for Guy, then he would do it. Slowly, Kakashi nodded, and the masked man stood up and took a few steps away from them. Kakashi couldn’t look back at him, so he didn’t know if he was still facing them or how far he went. Kakashi sensed that he hadn’t left though.

Guy gasped as the smacking finally stopped.

The tentacles holding Guy’s wrists and ankles moved him carefully, positioning him lower. The limber appendages rotated Guy until he was facing Kakashi, his arms brought below the shoulder blades and his knees brought closer to his chest.

He kept struggling against their hold until Kakashi said, “Guy. Look at me.”

Kakashi couldn’t tell if Guy turned towards him of his own accord or it the tentacle at his jaw and around his neck forced him to look Kakashi’s way. Either way, Guy opened his eyes himself. He forced his head up, forced himself to focus on Kakashi. “Kakashi,” he panted out. “I swear I’ll get us out of here, or—”

He looked so sincere. He really trusted Kakashi above all else. More than that, even in a rotten situation like this, the one Guy was worried about was apparently Kakashi. He was almost too sweet. Thank goodness Guy was still in there, still himself and still cognizant and still willing to listen or defer to Kakashi.

Kakashi offered him a half-forced smile. “Guy. It’s fine. Just look at me.”

Guy panted and gasped for a few more moments, and then finally made eye contact. Swallowing down a pang of guilt, Kakashi met Guy’s gaze and activated his Sharingan. Its tomoe whirled into motion.

A genjutsu gradually overwhelmed Guy’s senses and overrode his thoughts, overwrote the memory of this specific encounter with a much less traumatizing scene Kakashi spun to match the sensations Guy would still be feeling from the tentacles.

At first, Guy could tell it was a tentacle pushing into his mouth, coiling gently around his tongue, making Guy taste his own cum along with the strange, flavorless taste of the tendril. It was almost too much, and he nearly gagged again, but then, suddenly, the intrusion shrunk. And suddenly, there were human lips pressed against his own, a human tongue dancing with his own, and it was Kakashi’s face Guy saw when he opened his eyes. Kakashi didn’t seem trapped, nor distressed. He was just smiling at Guy as he pulled out of the kiss. They weren’t in some ethereal, dark pocket dimension either. They were in Kakashi’s room. The only audience watching them in here was Mr. Ukki, who was sweet and quiet and not at all a mysterious masked kidnapper.

Guy’s heart and his mind raced in frantic confusion at the sudden change in scenery.

Guy still felt something holding his waist and limbs, something caressing his body and stroking him, far too many limbs for this to just be Kakashi. “Relax, Guy.” Kakashi’s voice came from behind now, but the Kakashi in front of him was still there, smiling and laughing in what was also clearly Kakashi’s voice. “It’s just me. Just focus on me. You’re okay. It’s okay…” His voice was hypnotically calming.

Guy’s surrounding became clearer, and it felt like his mind was becoming clearer, too. Clear enough to make more sense of this scene and less of whatever had come before it. It was still too much sensation to just be Kakashi –but that made sense, because it wasn’t “just Kakashi.” It was Kakashi and Kakashi and Kakashi and…

So many shadow clones? Kakashi rarely called on so many. It wasn’t an efficient use of his chakra reserves; he’d said that time and time again. He used to do it to show off in their academy days, but hardly ever since.

Guy couldn’t even ponder about that. His thoughts couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations.

In Guy’s mind, it was Kakashi’s hands roaming along his body, stroking and scratching along his ribs, rubbing and pinching at his nipples. All of it caused Guy’s still hard cock to twitch again, demanding attention.

“Guy, you don’t need to fight against this. Don’t think so hard. Just focus on your dear rival. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you…” The Kakashi in front of him smirked alluringly and glanced around, and Guy followed his line of sight, greeted with the countless clones of Kakashi surrounding him in the genjutsu, all buck naked and smiling, too. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Ka… Kakashi…” Guy panted out, mesmerized.

“You do want me, don’t you?” Kakashi whispered, staring deep into his eyes, and despite everything, Guy’s heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed like an adolescent in the springtime of their love. Something ran a soft stroke up his side.

He wanted, with a piercing ache, to just surrender and let go.

“Oh god— yes... I... I want you...”

“You like this, don’t you?”

“…I like you.”

When Guy finally gave up the fight, taking deep breaths through his nose, one of Kakashi’s clones leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, analogous to a tentacle brushing against his lips briefly in the real world. Guy kissed back with all he was worth and relaxed into Kakashi’s hold. The tentacle pulled away, and so did the illusion’s Kakashi. “Good guy. This doesn’t hurt, does it? You’re not scared, are you?”

“It— You—” Guy gasped out, his reflexive instinct to try to see through the genjutsu or make sense of real vs fake officially losing to the growing euphoria enveloping his body and mind. A ripple of pleasure pooled in his stomach as heavy as his balls. Guy swallowed hard, feeling the muscles of his back and legs quiver, his toes curling in midair. “You feel good. Kakashi, you feel so good. I love you.”

The Kakashi clones in the illusion smiled at that. The real Kakashi gritted his teeth. The illusions of him inside the genjutsu were only being seen and heard by Guy himself, but Guy’s responses were loud and clear. It felt obscenely personal, and this wasn’t exactly a private moment between the two of them. Kakashi strained his neck to glance back at the masked man who could hear Guy falling apart, but the masked man seemed almost completely uninterested in the unfolding events.

A small mercy.

Guy’s gaze had gone unfocused, his face slack in pleasure and his eyes dilating. The tension and fear had all bled away, leaving Guy lolled laxly in the tentacle restraints, hissing and straightening up again occasionally, but still eased in a way Kakashi recognized was genuine. Loose and relaxed and unafraid.

Guy was lifted higher into the air, legs pulled straight out and spread. At least now that Guy wasn’t struggling, the tentacles were considerate of his human joints, no longer manhandling him.

A tentacle wrapped around his dick again. His head snapped forward and his entire body shuddered. The tentacle tip was slowly encircling his penis, continuously moving upward as it wrapped itself around his shaft. The tip rubbed at his slit sensually.

In Guy’s mind, Kakashi had stepped between his legs and was licking from the bottom of Guy’s length to the tip, following it with a swirl of his tongue around the head.

In Guy’s mind, this was something he wanted. He was tender for Kakashi, soft and pliant, even if Kakashi was rough with him. He welcomed it, begged for it, arched into it. He loved it.

At first, the sensation had still felt alien, but as his body became accustomed to it, his mind accepted the genjutsu as reality and forgot what reality had really been. He found himself leaning into the attention welcomingly, seeking that pleasure, falling in love with this usage for shadow clones.

The attention distracted Guy long enough not to realize that there was a thin appendage probing and pushing at his hole, until it pushed past the tight ring of muscle and slipped in an inch, causing him to moan around his gag. The thickness of the tentacle was no more than Kakashi’s finger, which is what Guy thought it was, but even that felt huge, and amazing. He wanted more. Especially when he felt it slither in a bit more until it brushed against his hidden bundle of nerves. It felt electrifying. His hips struggled against the bruising grip on his hips, wanting to feel that spark of pleasure again, but to no avail, as the intrusion pulled out. Guy whined.

“Your ass looks so nice like this, Guy, begging to be fucked by my cock,” one of the clones teased. “You want me back inside you?”

“Please, Kakashi, please…” Guy begged, not sure if he wanted more or less.

He felt a nudge against his hole, larger than before and more solid. A tentacle rubbed slick against his anus and body, although in his mind, it was Kakashi’s cock.

He closed his eyes as he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart again. Just as the tip of another lengthy tendril breached his hole, a thin tentacle encircled the base of his cock tightly, preventing him from being able to cum.

“K— ngh— Kakashi, that—”

A Kakashi in the genjutsu practically purred as Guy reeled from the makeshift cockring. As the tentacle in reality continued driving into him, the Kakashi in the illusion whispered in Guy’s ear, "Mmm, your voice is so sweet. Put that voice of yours to good use, Guy.” Deeper. "I want to hear…" Deeper. "You." Deeper. "Beg." Deeper still.

The tentacle inside his hole began to thrust in and out, earning another moan from Guy as it stretched open his hole a little bit more. The tentacles pulled Guy’s legs up until his knees were on either side of his chest, spreading him open as the other tentacle continued its slow thrusts, always making sure to scrape against his nerves on the slide in.

Guy bared down on the tentacle pressing against his tight ring of muscles, allowing his body to swallow more of it. It filled him to the very heart of his being as it reached all the way in, touching him in ways he’d never been touched before. He rocked back on it, as much as he could with his body suspended in the air, driven by beastly lust and equally beastly love.

He yearned for more touch, but wasn’t even sure what more his body could take. His eyelids fluttered as his prostate was rubbed over and over. The lines between pain and pleasure blurred beyond comprehension. He took a deep inhale to steady his heart.

The tentacle inside him steadily pounded into him swiftly, until Guy was almost constantly moaning out a continuous stream of “moremoremoremore” and “fuckfuckfuckyessogoodfeelssogoodpleasemore,” his stretched hole now able to accommodate the tentacle with ease. The tentacle barely touched his prostate now, staving off the growing orgasm Guy could feel fast approaching.

Kakashi hummed low and the vibrations rumbled through Guy’s insides, stopping his words as he whimpered at the sensation and the injustice of still not being allowed to cum. Kakashi fucked him for what felt like ages, skirting over his prostate again and again, keeping up the constant hum.

“Fuck, Guy, you feel so good, so hot and tight. Your ass taking my cock so well. Like you were made for me. Such a perfect, greedy hole.”

Kakashi’s words and the feeling of him deep inside made Guy moan, his voice cracking from overuse, “Please… Please Kakashi, please let me…”

“You want to cum? Should I let you?”

Guy’s never-ending vocal stream changed from “fuckyes” to “pleasepleasepleasekakashiplease.”

Without warning, the smaller tentacle released his cock from the tight binding. Guy shouted as he came harder than ever before, his cock spurting ropes of cum onto his own chest, his hole clenching tight around the tentacle buried deep in him, and his vision briefly going dark and starry.

Even after that, already, Guy’s cock started to harden again from the continued ministrations. Whatever the tentacles had forced Guy to drink was, it must have been extremely potent. Kakashi hoped he had enough chakra in him to continue this genjutsu long enough to outlast Guy.

The tentacle presently working his ass open brushed against his prostate again, and Guy was surprised when he felt yet another orgasm fast approaching already as a tentacle reached below him and gripped his still-hard cock, pumping in time with the thrusts. The tentacle inside him changed the depth and angle of its thrusts, making sure to hit Guy’s bundle of nerves on every pass.

Guy moaned for what was probably the hundredth time so far. Or rather, he tried to moan, but the solid mass of fleshly tentacle suddenly ramming back in to fill his mouth made it hard to utter a sound –in the genjutsu, a clone grabbing Guy for a very sudden blowjob. “I want to feel good, too, Guy. Suck me off,” Guy heard, and he complied enthusiastically.

He willingly eased his mouth to fit the intrusion. The tentacle coated his lips and tongue with its creamy substance and Guy immediately went to work, sucking on it, working it over. It was heavy on his tongue, in and out, finding the same rhythm as the one at his rectum and the one stroking his cock.

Guy’s body began to feel intense pleasure once more, but now without the pain. Now that he wasn’t fighting it, every part of his body that stung before, was now just feeling extra sensitive. He was enraptured with the ecstasy.

Before he knew it, Guy was cumming again. He dislodged from the tentacle in his mouth as he threw his head back and groaned. The sound was stunted by the tentacle pushing back in. He hungrily sucked on it. The salty liquid flowed more prominently now, coating the back of his throat. He whimpered as the tentacles kept thrusting into him through his orgasm, gripping him and stroking him before he could go soft.

The thrusts become more erratic. The tentacle slipped out of his mouth, allowing Guy’s moans and grunts to fill the air, mixing with the sound of smacking flesh. There were no tentacles to stop the mewling and panting from falling from Guy’s mouth for the moment, slowly turning into groans as the tentacle began to fill his hole and thrust slowly but deeply. More tentacles clamped onto his nipples, harsher this time with pinching and tweaking in their own way.

He growled, nearly cumming when the tentacle pulled free from his ass for a brief second before being replaced by a larger one. He felt utterly bent to its will, open and completely vulnerable. And he liked it; liked giving his control over, as long as it was Kakashi he was giving it to.

Everything that had been so unnerving from the tentacles— the pressure holding him, the position, the complete lack of control... When it came from Kakashi instead, it was a balm and a stimulant, soothing away the uncertainty and replacing it with fervor. With the memory of the tentacles being wiped away, all that remained was how much he trusted Kakashi, how much he wanted Kakashi.

He was so horny. He wanted to drop every ounce of cum in his ball sac and in return, be filled to the foundation with everything Kakashi had to offer. He’d never wanted anything more. His body was ecstatically waiting for this.

Pulsing…

Throbbing…

Desperate for relief…

It was frustrating and delicious, leaving him restless. He wanted this, badly.

The larger tentacle filled his cavity to the brink of bursting. Perspiration dripped down his spine and chest. His breathing sounded loud and shallow in his ears as he chased his desire. He was on the brink of it, body rocking with the movement of the tentacles and his own steering desire.

The tentacles pulsed, ejaculating its massive amount of substance down his throat and into his intestines. Heat exploded in his pelvis as he rutted hard, riding out the primal desire. His orgasm stole his senses, leaving him in a surreal sphere of consciousness.

Meanwhile, Kakashi fidgeted.

At the very least, Kakashi was relieved that Guy wasn’t suffering anymore. With any luck, this would prevent that from becoming a traumatic event. Maybe Guy wouldn’t remember the first part at all, and the second part, the genjutsu, would just feel like a wet dream that he’d be too shy to bring up again later.

Guy hung there in the air, tentacles thrusting into him, tentacles wrapped around his balls alternating between squeezing and caressing him, tentacles plundering the depths of his ass. Guy’s moans and whimpers were once more silenced by a tendril ramming into his mouth. He compulsively swallowed its slick feeling, and the familiar warmth settling into his belly and spread throughout his body. Nothing existed in Guy’s world except himself and Kakashi and the need to cum, to let go of all that tension and give in to Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to know just how to get him there, every touch bringing him closer and closer to that edge he was so eager to tip over. Guy lost all sense of time, knowing only the moments of either sharp pleasures or slight stretching pains. A thick forest of vines used his body to chase rapture.

Each time, the tentacle in his anus was replaced by something bigger, broader. The burning stretch turned to a new pleasure high each time their slick was released into his channel. All the while, Kakashi kept feeding Guy the praise and encouragement and taunts inside the genjutsu, “So good, feels so good Guy, you’re doing so well, so tight, so hot, fuck Guy, you’re such a pervert…”

Kakashi kept his eye trained on Guy, maintaining the genjutsu, watching as the tentacles continued to fuck him. He had to focus. He couldn’t look away.

The tentacles momentarily re-arranged Guy so that his arms were behind his back as well, his chest pushing forwards, the tentacles tweaking Guy’s nipples as Guy’s pecs flexed and bulged. It drew Kakashi’s eyes involuntarily.

With another pang of guilt, Kakashi realized he didn’t really want to look away.

Guy’s muscles were toned, his shoulders were broad, his hips were narrow and sharp, his silky black hair messily clung to his face and cheeks, disheveled for once.

There he was. Utterly naked and bound. Black, slithering tentacles grabbing and squeezing his chest and toying with his body in a vulgar imitation of a man's hands. His skin was glimmering with cold sweat. Small beads of it covered his flesh.

His beefy chest heaved, his inner thighs shone with his cum and the tentacle’s slick, and his lips were sensually parted to allow his sounds of pleasure to escape –mostly moans of Kakashi’s name, or longer phrases, pleas, declarations of love, always aimed at Kakashi. His limbs quivered with pleasure as he leaned into their touch now, letting the tentacles pinch and fondle and tease him –letting Kakashi do those things. His beautiful black hair fell in waves over his ears, his dark eyes half-closed in bliss, and this was the wrong time to be thinking this, but…

Guy was just so stunning. Kakashi could go through anything for him. Kakashi would do anything for his sake. Even this.

And Guy was reacting so much to just the thought of Kakashi being the one fucking him senseless. Kakashi couldn’t hide how much that turned him on. He almost wished he really was the one doing it.

Guy tried desperately to grind into the touch of the tentacles undulating right on his dick in the most delicious ways. He was surrounded by those tentacles, shifting and wriggling around him with a silky touch as another ground into Guy’s prostate, digging in as Guy could only let it happen, unable to do anything.

Hearing those sounds, seeing that sight, it was so erotic. Kakashi cursed the spike of lust that entered his blood stream, but he couldn't have stopped his cock from getting hard if he tried. Kakashi’s untouched cock strained against the material of his pants around his upper thighs. It twitched involuntarily.

“You’re getting more into it than I expected.” The masked man remarked. He’d been so silent, Kakashi had almost forgotten he was still there. “Don’t get too excited. It would be troublesome if I don’t tire you out, too…”

Kakashi wasn't sure what he meant at first, until he felt a tentacle slither into his pants. The unexpected contact made Kakashi arch his back in shock. It moved slowly, precisely, around the fabric of his underwear in its path, until it wriggled its way further inside and brushed against his cock directly. He groaned and his hips bucked up. The friction sent a surge of blood to his head so good that his vision swam.

New tentacles prodded against and fiddled with Kakashi’s zipper until they managed to pull his pants open, releasing his hard member. The cold air was a balm to the heated throbbing. His whole body jolted at the sudden wet heat curling around his neglected dick.

A squishy, wet tentacle wrapped around his cock and Kakashi bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as it wrapped round and round until his entire cock was enclosed. Then it started rhythmically squeezing him in a rippling motion that created a steady upwards stroke, almost as if it wanted to milk him. Kakashi rasped, desperately biting the inside of his mouth to keep any noises from escaping as the tentacles got him off quickly and efficiently.

He suddenly felt his fully erect dick become engulfed by a wet warm heat. He looked down to see a large tentacle with an opening swallow his penis, morphing like slime to fit around it like a sheath. They must have merged together into this. The tendril was dark but translucent, and he could see his cock twitching inside it.

He suppressed a shiver of disgust, but then he heard Guy’s voice again, howling Kakashi’s name amidst the wet sound of Guy being penetrated in what sounded almost just like skin hitting skin, and then, for the moment, Kakashi could almost imagine it was Guy that he was inside of, warm and tight against his—

“Mm— Guy!” was all he got out before he was coming, pumping his cock into the tight suction of the tentacle wrapped around it. The pulses from the large tentacle mimicked the spurts of his cum. He groaned loudly when the grip on him tightened, squeezing every last drop from him and not slackening in the least until he was done.

At the same time, one final touch was enough to push Guy once more over the edge, into painful bliss as he came one final time, his throat too raw to make more than a weak groan. A string of saliva escaped his mouth and Guy felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He was breathing hard as the tentacles slowly lowered him to the floor. The suction on his nipples and cock slowed before the tentacles popped off his body. He took a deep breath and then another as the tentacle at his backside slid out. A gush of wetness rolled down his inner thighs; hot from being inside his body.

When they finally all withdrew, pulling out of him with sickening slick sounds and leaving him gasping, alone on the ground, he was half-conscious with overstimulation and quickly fading into full unconsciousness. “Kakashi…” Guy fell to the ground right in front of Kakashi, still panting after his exertions. His muscles shook. He was too weak from countless forced orgasms to move. So weak, tentacles didn’t bother holding him down anymore. They didn’t need to. He was all but gone.

“Guy,” Kakashi answered, barely holding onto consciousness himself through the chakra exhaustion. “I’m here. I’m right here with you. You were amazing, Guy.”

Kakashi blew Gai's hair off of his face with a stream of air to get a better read of his expression. He was panting, and covered in sweat, but there was an oblivious, almost drunken smile on his face, and his tone was dreamy and airy when he muttered another, “Kakashi…” before fully passing out.

Relief flooded Kakashi. “You’re okay… Guy…” he breathed, reassured in knowing that’d been able to at least ease Guy’s pain.

He closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness, surrendering to a different form of exhaustion.

* * *

* * *

“Jiraiya!” Tsunade slammed the unfinished manuscript down on the table in front of them, “This part of the story is way too gratuitous! It’s weird and it comes out of nowhere!”

“Come on, Tsunade, it’s not out of nowhere, it’s just a surprising little subplot the reader won’t see coming. A good writer keeps the reader on his toes! Plot twists and red herrings keep a reader engaged and _coming_ back for more!”

“Not in the middle of an action-mystery subplot!”

“It’s not always about plot! Sometimes, it’s about character! A seasoned writer knows when there needs to be a break in the action for some character building! You know comic relief? Well, I call this sexy relief! Clever, right? I picked up this little trick from all those years of writing Icha Icha, you know!”

“Well, that tip sucks. Delete this part!”

Jiraiya leaned his elbow on the table with a deep sigh. “Man… Everybody’s a critic.”


End file.
